En una guerra no debe de haber amor
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: La danza son movimientos corporales rítmicos que acompañados generalmente de música sirven como comunicación y expresión. Que pasa cuando esta esta en medio de una batalla silenciosa. RUSIAxMÉXICOxEUA


Bueno esta historia ya tenía que desempolvarla y sacarla a la luz y además ya me habían amenazado por ella y espero que la disfruten. Además creo que estaré subiendo fics y capítulos que ya debía la neta XD

* * *

><p>Hoy estaba en la gran institución de Bellas Artes en la Ciudad de México que mostraba su esplendor sin duda alguna. Si por alguna extraña razón se preguntaban que hacia ella ahí pues lamentablemente ni ella misma sabía, después de todo era sábado y sus clases no se impartían ese día. No se como fue, aun no termino de asimilarlo pero la maestra encargada del área de ballet clásico me llamo y que necesitaba dirigirme de inmediato al recinto. Ahora que ya estoy junto con ella me siento inquieta, y si me va a decir que hay alguien mejor que mi o que soy un insulto para la institución y a la danza.<p>

-Buenos días señorita Rodríguez, lamento haberla llamado así de repente pero la situación lo ameritaba, por lo tanto lo mas conveniente es que nos dirijamos a mi oficina- Me dijo la señora que desprendía respeto.

Y sin ninguna duda la seguí, ahora aquellos nervios de hace unos momentos se triplicaron y llenarían 5 albercas olímpicas mínimo. Al llegar se notaba lo que la señora Gutiérrez representaba y lo que era al estar la pared tapizada con bellas pinturas e innumerables logro de su vida.

-Cierre la puerta y siéntese por favor- dijo con aquella voz que atemorizaba a cualquiera. –Hace unas 2 semanas aproximadamente recibimos una invitación de la Escuela Estatal Coreográfica de Leningrado para un intercambio de un semestre con uno de nuestros alumnos y ante los resultados que ha dado tanto en el escenario y la forma en que trata a quien la rodean vemos en usted a la candidata perfecta para ir- Finaliza como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Le juro que yo no lo hice a propósito, cuando estaba pasando se callo solo y…- Me interrumpí al ver la mirada que me lanzaba la maestra y analizar bien lo que había dicho. –Enserio…yo…pero…como paso eso- Decía tartamudeando sin aun creer lo que me había dicho y un poco por la metida de pata que había cometido.

-Bueno no estuvo tan mal tu reacción, la verdad es que pensé que exageraría o te empezarías a reír de la nada como en veces anteriores. Aquí tienes el pasaje, el primero es de la Ciudad de México a Nueva York y el segundo es de Nueva York a San Petersburgo, Rusia obviamente el cual tendrás que comprar llegando. Al salir del segundo vuelo te esperara una señorita que trabaja en la institución que te dará la información con los horarios y nombres de maestros y tambien en donde residirás, entendido señorita Rodríguez- finalizo todo mientras que le extendía la mano con el boleto y algunos otros papeles.

-Si señora Gutiérrez- dije sin titubear y tome las cosas. Me levante para salir y antes de que pudiera realizarlo la señora Gutiérrez hablo de nuevo.

-Recuerde que no solo va a ir a demostrar que usted es capas de las exigencias que se le presenten, también esta representando a la institución y al país. Eso era todo, su vuelo sale a las 2:00pm por lo tanto será que se apresure ya que solo le quedan 4 horas- Le especifico para después hacerle un ademan para que se retirar.

Al finalizar salió como rayo a su departamento y al estar en este cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella para después dejarse caer.

-Oh por Dios- fue lo único que salió de sus labios que fueron tapados por su mano que al final se quedo cubriendo sus ojos, al reaccionar tomo todas las cosas que supuso que eran vitales. Al finalizar tomo las maletas y le dio un vistazo a su apartamento, sonrió y salió de este para irse a la residencia de la casare para explicarle las circunstancias que envolvían a sus acciones tan repentinas.

Al estar en el aeropuerto solo pudo espera ya que había llegado una hora antes, al pasar algunos minutos se acordó que tenia familia y aunque esta no estuviera viviendo con ella en esos momentos sentía la obligación de llamarlos si no quería ser matada del susto por estos. Se acercó al teléfono publico sin perder de vista sus maletas y marco el números. Espero solo algunos momentos para que su llamada fuera tomada.

-Buenos noches, usted esta hablando a la residencia Fernández Carriedo ¿Con quien desea hablar?- finalizo la señorita al otro lado de la línea.

-María, soy Alejandra ¿Por casualidad se encuentra mi padre o mi hermano?- Le dije recargándome en la pared.

-Oh señorita que gusto es el escucharla, espero que se encuentre muy bien y ahora mismo solo se encuentra el joven Antonio, en un momento se lo paso y no crea que aquí no se le hecha de menos, esperamos verla en las vacaciones-

-A mi también me da gusto el escucharte María y no se me ha pasado por un minuto después de todo los extraño mucho y gracias- Espere por unos instante hasta que escuche como era el teléfono tomado.

-Ale hasta que te acuerdas de tu familia verdad, como ahora la señorita vive solo se crees mucho- le dijo su medio hermano mayor por 6 años.

-¿Para todo tienes que molestarme? Además tenia que decirles algo importante a ti y a papá-

-Y cual es esa cosa hermanita-

-Veras, claro que no puedes ver estas al otro lado del mundo. Bueno el chiste es que me avisaron que estaré en un programa de intercambio con la Escuela Estatal Coreográfica de Leningrado y estaré por 6 meses en Rusia, al final eso era todo adiós- trato de colgar pero no pudo colgar ver que del auricular salían gritos.

-¿Cómo que te iras a Rusia, Cuando te lo dijeron? ¡Además no conoces a nadie y ni siquiera sabes hablar ruso!- decía el mayor de los hermanos.

-Primero ya te dije como, después me lo acaban de decir hace tres horas y media, lo de conocer gente no es problema y lo de hablar ruso se nota que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo acerca de mis clases y tal vez no sea el mejor pero me puedo comunicar- le contesto con la misma intensidad.

-Pero como se les ocurre hacer todo tan rápido ¿De donde me estas hablando por cierto?-

-Del aeropuerto ¿Algún problema?-

-Eres un irrespetuosa deberías de hablarle mejor a tu hermano y por lo que me dices no hay nada que pueda hacer, no te preocupes yo me encargo de lo que diga y trate de hacer nuestro padre. Dices que la Escuela Estatal Coreográfica de Leningrado por alguna extraña razón me suena. Al final no interesa eso, cuídate mucho y pase lo que pase no hables con extraños ¡Adiós!- Colgó sin dejar que Alejandra le respondiera.

-Estúpido primero dice que yo soy la grosera y además todos van a ser gente extraña para mi- puso el auricular en su lugar y después irse a sentar. Al haber pasado 20 minutos empezaron a llamar a todos los pasajeros, se subió y todo el camino se la paso callada ya que su compañero era un señor que desde que se subieron se quedo dormido y del otro lado parecía que aquella señora no tenia deseos de hablar. Cuando el viaje termino y salió del área de aterrizaje fue por sus maletas y enseguida compro su boleto y al ver que ahora tenía suerte ya que solo tendría que esperar 30minutos para abordarlo los cuales se pasaron volando, lo malo es que tendría que volver a sentarse y eso terminaría dejándola sin pompas definitivamente. Por lo visto esta vez le tocaría sentarse sola ya que nadie se había presentado y estaban pidiendo que nos abrocháramos los cinturones.

-Excuse me ¿Este asiento esta ocupado?- pregunto un joven de tez blanca, pelo rubio algo rebelde que de este salía un mechón que desafiaba a la gravedad y unos ojos azules que eran ocultados por unos anteojos.

-No esta ocupa- me levante para que este pudiera poner sus maletas y se sentara.

-I´m so sorry my lady por haberla hecho levantarse mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones- le dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Mi Nombre es Alejandra Rodríguez y mucho gusto Alfred y ¿Qué te lleva a San Petersburgo?-

-Fui transferido al consulado de los EUA para encargarme de su publicidad y ¿Que me dices tu?

-Voy a estudiar ballet-

-Es el baile donde tienen esos vestidos cortos que parecen algodón en la parte de abajo ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- le respondí riéndome siendo así la mayoría del transcurso, ya que en aquel joven había entablado conversaciones inusuales. Después de haber terminado ese viaje llegamos y por lo que había visto por lo aires aquella ciudad seria impresionante.

-Al parecer es hora de despedirnos- le dije al joven que estaba enfrente de mi.

-Al parecer si, pero y si mejor te acompaño a donde vas ya que este hero no puede dejar a la damisela estar sola por estas calles desconocidas-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya que hay alguien que me esta esperando. Entonces adiós Alfred- le dije para enseguida depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Good Bye Alexandra- me contesto moviendo su mano de un lado a otro llamando la atención de todos pero lo más divertido fue que sus mejillas estaban teñidas por un dulce carmesí.

Estuve caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone que me encontraría con la señorita que venia de la institución. Al final de todo ¿No seria difícil reconocerla o si?

* * *

><p>Eso es todo y espero que le haya gusta y esta dedicado especialmente a caminantdlaluz y Jwazpink que ya tenían tiempo que me lo habían pedido y aquí dejo unos datos x3<p>

La Academia Vagánova de Ballet es una de las escuelas más famosas e influyentes de ballet clásico del mundo. En diferentes épocas ha sido conocido como Escuela Imperial de Ballet, Instituto Estatal Coreográfico de Leningrado y otros nombres actualmente es Academia Vaganova de Ballet.


End file.
